Recently, individuals, industry and government have been increasing their efforts to reduce harmful gas emissions into the atmosphere. Some industrial plants currently employ environmentally responsible practices including the treatment of emissions containing CO2, NOx, SO2 and sub micro particles. In these plants, emission treatment is generally performed on-site, at the exhaust gas outlet location. The treatment generally includes the separation and sequestration of CO2 and other gases.
Often, the components of an exhaust gas treatment system are situated upstream of a large vertical stack through which the exhaust gas passes before being released into the atmosphere. One drawback to this arrangement is that if system maintenance is required, the exhaust gas must either be diverted to another outlet location or the plant must be shut down in order to allow for the maintenance to be performed. Furthermore, significant costs are required for retrofitting existing facilities to upgrade separation. Another drawback is that none of the current systems are designed for high-pressure capture and sequestration of the individual gases comprising the exhaust gas streams, e.g., CO2 for geosequestration.